


Кровь, пламя и тени

by Kestanilar (Firesong)



Category: Irish Mythology
Genre: F/M, FB-2013, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Kestanilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ему казалось, что она богиня...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь, пламя и тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood, Fire, Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42763) by Sister Coyote. 



Она звалась тенью и двигалась по крепости беззвучно как тень. Даже он порой замечал ее, только когда она возникала у него за плечом, устремив на него хищный волчий взгляд. Она была высокого роста, особенно для женщины, – почти вровень с ним – и за несколько месяцев знакомства он так и не смог к этому привыкнуть.  
– Покажи прием с мечом, – говорила она без всяких вступлений, и он вытаскивал меч и перебрасывал из руки в руку, подбрасывал над головой и ловил за рукоять, не давая оружию коснуться земли. Потом искоса кидал на нее взгляд, ожидая одобрения. Но получал в ответ только резкий кивок и название следующего упражнения: – Покажи прием колеса. Покажи прием удара копьем. Покажи прыжок лосося.  
– Я владел Прыжком лосося до того, как пришел к тебе, – как-то возразил он.  
– Все равно покажи, –  она терпеливо смотрела на него, а в ее голосе слышалось эхо гортанного смеха.  
– Это ничего не докажет.  
– Все равно покажи.  
Он открыл было рот, но она жестом приказала ему молчать. Он заметил, как в свете очага у нее на руке блеснул бронзовый браслет – единственное украшение, которое она носила в своей крепости.  
– Я так хочу, – произнесла она. – Или ты будешь спорить со мной?  
– Нет, мастер, – ответил он. Изменил ритм дыхания, напрягся всем телом и продемонстрировал ей прыжок лосося, – рывок высоко вверх, все мышцы тела напряжены до предела. В бою этот прыжок помогал ему перелететь через стену вражеских щитов, а сейчас он перескочил огромный очаг, легко приземлился на ноги, и успел заметить, что по лицу Скатах быстро, как луч солнца по воде, мелькнула улыбка.

  
Он не знал, сколько ей было лет. Выглядела она едва ли лет на десять его старше, но у нее была почти взрослая дочь, а рассказы о ней успели стать легендами. Он гадал, может ли она быть не совсем человеком, – было несложно представить, что она родня Морриган. Ее волосы и глаза были темными, а кожа – белой как обещание нежной смерти.

  
Однажды ей пришлось отправиться на равнину у крепости  на встречу с врагом – показать свою силу, защитить свое имя. Он учился у нее три зимы и три лета, но она всегда строго оценивала учеников:  
– Выставлять воина на битву прежде срока – все равно что ставить в печь сырой горшок. Он и сам расколется, и соседей может повредить.  
Но он горячился, и надеялся, и ждал.  
Он много раз наблюдал за ней в учебных поединках, но впервые увидел, как она готовится к настоящей битве. В зале у очага она распустила волосы и надела гривну, которую никогда не носила в крепости, – бронзовую, с изображением двух воронов, крылья которых заплетались сложными узлами по всей длине. Одежды на ней было немного, по обычаю и ее, и его народа, так что оставались открыты шрамы на руках и спине. Она протянула ему плошку с вайдой:  
– Подержи-ка.  
– Я иду с тобой? – предвкушение боя поднималось в нем как пузыри в кипящем котле. – Я буду сражаться?  
– Все в свое время, – ответила она. – Держи ровно.  
Прикрыв глаза, она быстрыми движениями покрыла лицо синими точками и завитками. Ее пальцы окунались в плошку, потом скользили по коже, – и это повторялось снова и снова. Кожа ее была бледной как лед, и темные рисунки на ней смотрелись абсолютно нечеловечески. И белая кожа, и черные волосы в отсветах пламени отливали алым золотом, более драгоценным, чем сокровища королей. Сейчас она не принадлежала миру людей, но оставалась более реальной, чем жители холмов; он снова видел в ней богиню.  
– Спину, – сказала она и приподняла волосы, открывая шею и изгиб позвоночника между лопатками, над кожаными доспехами. – Помоги мне. Там все просто: обмакни в краску кончики трех пальцев и проведи ими от одного плеча к другому.  
Он сделал это, и рука его не дрогнула. Ее кожа была теплой, как у любой обычной женщины. Потом она обернулась и посмотрела на него своим волчьим взглядом.  
– Думаю, ты готов. Докажи свою доблесть, пес Куланна. Покажи мне все, чему я тебя учила.

  
И была кровь, и жажда битвы, и земля под ногами; тяжесть копья и бронзовый меч в руке. Он вспомнил все ее уроки, взлетал прыжком лосося и бил; разворачивался и бил снова; а по правую руку от него сражалась Скатах. Бледная как звезда, темная как ночь, она безмолвно и яростно рубилась с врагом, который во много раз превосходил ее ростом, и издавал громкие кличи, – но проигрывал бой, отступая под ударами ее меча.  
«Скатах» – еще успел восхищенно подумать он, а потом им овладел боевой пыл и глаза ему застлала кровавая пелена.

  
– Ты хорошо бился, – сказала она потом. В ее устах это было величайшей похвалой. У него под кожей будто вспыхнул огонь; он почувствовал, что пьянеет словно от меда, хотя еще не брался за чашу. Он все еще был в дурмане от битвы и победы, от запаха крови и земли, от треска поленьев в огне; а она – она была тенью, темной и холодной. И наблюдала за ним.  
– Мастер, – произнес он. – Что теперь?  
– Чист ли твой меч? – спросила она. – Очистил ли ты копье от крови?  
– Конечно, – ответил он с обидой. Как будто об этом надо спрашивать! Оставить оружие ржаветь от крови врагов – оскорбление и для него, и для Бригиты-ремесленницы. – Я очистил его, как только ушел боевой пыл.  
– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Но твое тело – тоже оружие. А ты покрыт грязью и кровью, – она вскинула голову. – Иди за мной.  
Он пошел.

  
Он никогда не был в ее покоях. Там был огромный очаг и ложе из меха. Сейчас, по ее распоряжению, перед пылающим огнем поставили чан с водой и приготовили шерстяные тряпки. От воды поднимался пар. Она намочила тряпицу и протянула ему, потом взяла вторую и стала протирать свою кожу, стирая синюю краску и алую кровь. Он стал делать то же самое, и только тут понял, насколько покрыт пылью и грязью.  
– Ты был ранен в битве, – сказала она. – Ты стал мужем, пес Куланна. Хотя, честно говоря, имя, данное тебе при рождении, нравится мне больше, Сетанта.  
– Это мое детское имя.  
– А ты больше не ребенок, пес Куланна, – она закончила расстегивать доспехи, уронив их на пол, и провела тряпкой по груди и животу. Очищенная от крови, пота и вайды, ее влажная кожа блестела в свете очага как редкие драгоценные камни. Он не мог отвести от нее взгляд.  
– Ты желаешь меня? – спросила она, и он не знал, что сказать в ответ. Она была прекрасна. Она воспламеняла его кровь. Она повергала его в ужас. – Я задала тебе вопрос, – с усмешкой, но без презрения добавила она. – Отвечай без страха и да, и нет.  
– Да, – сказал он, – мастер.  
– Тогда иди сюда,  – она отошла от дымящегося чана к мехам, которые составляли ее постель. Говорили, что она охотилась с псами Дикой Охоты и спала на шкурах добытых зверей; но о Скатах вообще говорили многое, и Кухулин впервые задумался о том, что из этого – правда, а что – ложь; насколько она богиня, а насколько женщина, и что скрывают тени ее крепости. – Вода горяча, но ночной воздух прохладен. Иди сюда.  
Он пошел к ней – он просто не мог поступить иначе.  
Он не был неопытным мальчишкой, смешно даже представить такое. Но она обладала такими познаниями и силой, на которые у него не находилось ответа. Ему казалось, что она заполнила и опустошила его. Единственное, что в ней было мягким, – волосы, которые словно плащ окутывали их обоих.  
Ее ладони были загрубевшими, в мозолях от копья и меча; она ласкала его, беспомощно раскинувшегося на мехах, пока он не произнес жалобно: «Мастер». Тогда она рассмеялась – смехом, которого он никогда прежде не слышал, гортанным и низким, и сказала:  
– Я забыла, что ты еще молод. Что ж, не буду заставлять тебя ждать.  
Она встала на колени и приподнялась над ним, и он поймал ее руки, когда она опустилась на него, и…  
…женщина-Тень двигалась медленно и размеренно, и она была теплой и настоящей, женщиной, но сильной как воин. Теперь он понимал, почему в легендах ее связывали с Морриган – ни его, ни ее сородичи не могли понять ее; так же, как они не могли понять его, пса Куланна, обреченного на короткую и яркую жизнь. Она не была богиней, и все же  была, потому что в ее руках было величие, о котором другие и помыслить не могли.  
Он думал об этом, пока она не выгнулась, и не сжалась вокруг него, – и потом он не думал уже ни о чем.  
В конце она склонила голову так, что волосы рассыпались по плечам, – черные как ночь, с медными отсветами от огня, – и он снова сказал «Мастер», потому это было так; потому что она взяла его дикую силу и боевой пыл, выковала из них оружие и заточила его; потому что она не вскрикнула, а только задохнулась и вздрогнула. А он закрыл глаза и точно знал, что издал звук, сказал что-то, но не знал, что это было, потому что чувства захлестывали его, и он помнил только тепло ее тела и стук собственного сердца.  
Она легко соскользнула с него и улеглась рядом, зарывшись в меха. Они оба тяжело дышали, словно после боя. Потом она заговорила:  
– Я научу тебя владеть копьем смерти. Я научу тебя громовому приему, и ты станешь наводить ужас на весь народ, Сетанта, и уже не будешь моим учеником. Я научу тебя всему, что знаю сама. Все, что останется тебе потом – получить опыт и познать грусть, ибо так устроен мир, что грусть и знания идут рука об руку.  
Битва и удовольствие придали ему смелости, и он ответил:  
– Знания и радость тоже могут идти рука об руку. Я не жалею ни об одном полученном уроке, мастер.  
Она снова рассмеялась – этот смех был как прикосновение меха к обнаженной коже.  
– Думаю, тебе недолго осталось меня так называть. Я буду скучать по этому прозвищу.  
Он улыбнулся в темноту.

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013, перевод для команды Ireland&Co.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
